ingressfandomcom-20200222-history
Passcode
Passcodes are codes that can be redeemed to gain Inventory items and they often also give a small amount of XM and Access Points. Details Items can vary in level; most current codes give items the same level as the agent (up to ). Mods and other non-level items are usually between and mods. Very few passcodes give out items like the JARVIS Virus, Capsule, etc. Passcodes can be found hidden in various Ingress and Niantic Releases. The original source of them was P. A. Chapeau's The Sphere of Weirdness, ''a blog found at nianticproject.com. Passcodes were hidden as ciphers, hidden as pixels in an image, or sometimes in plaintext. Passcodes can also be found in Google+ releases from several sources; some of the developer's private blogs, Ingress' official G+, and some other pages like Verum Inveniri, which has been releasing a series of puzzles in the form of mysterious postcards. Passcodes are a public release, and lists of them are documented on many sites. But in order to keep the codes by being over-used, Ingress puts both an expiration date and a use counter on most passcodes. Depending on where a passcode is gotten from, and what it contains, they can have longer or shorter availability. Structure The age of a passcode can often be inferred by its encryption scheme. The newest passcodes (as of Feb 2015) are in the format: a-za-za-za-za-za-za-za-z2-9keyword2-9 A short series of passcodes released in January followed the format: keyword2-9a-za-z2-92-9a-za-z2-9 However, most passcodes you will find on the internet (as of Aug 2015) will have the following format: 2-9a-za-z2-9keyworda-z2-92-92-9a-z Older ones may be along the lines of X74F6O6YE9, creative91h, 5we7kurezet2s3u, and others. Many of these are expired. Use Passcodes can be entered in the Scanner app via the OPS area using the "Passcode" tab. This option is not available on the iPhone or iOS devices, those users can redeem only via the Intel Map. In the Ingress Intel Map online, use the "Passcode" link above the location search in the upper right hand corner of the map. However, overuse of this will result in overheating and a time limit will be set before further use can be had. This cooldown does not affect the Scanner. The following messages may appear when attempting to redeem a passcode: Working Passcodes Here is a list of passcodes known to be working as of 18 April 2018. * brainwave7xx77kf6 * gmcr9uq6fg92teky * abaddon2ya92ov8 * deaddrop2eu58qg5 * human9on39gp9 * resist2ar69hr8 * recursion8pj38fq4 * tqc94ak659pn * evbh2gg8vm76pttj * qqkt8ux5dj89udkc * fayb7xx2gc33repg * jfem4tw4pq78uxfn * xkrq7tq5gy68kkjg * motr4uv3ku63vagn * ffve2cb2na23ykdq * QNOD8CB2NA74UHOV * PHILLIPS4TQ82TP9 * WOLFE4OC63DD5 * BLETCHLEY6BW79UU3 * 5noy8nnt5n * NI9GQ92TO9 * glyphs4gt83bm4 * ALIGNMENT3QH24UP8 * 3ouv7wu5a4 * vfu38ak358fs * WKC35CFI993XJ * pfe76cfi539uh Added & verified 28 May 2018: * TWXG6WX8KU75QFBF * rnra9kv8qt22rhpc * mmjr8ek3ar28ejjy * rdka8ud6xk86demh * quanta6ey28ay7 * resist2ar69hr8 * bms24ak377ue * CZJ36AK844BC * dma28ak878yr * vfr87ak482wd * hdbc3re2dp43quum * 2D8ZAXJWL2 * 80JDFITMAR * bsf842018294sg * jcw34ak264bo * aegis9bg38nf5 * antimagnus9wm29qt5 * LVBOYNXAIE * rpp64numinous967dz - fully redeemed * jzv24cfi268nb * pfe76cfi539uh External Links *Niantic Investigation Board *Ingress Field Guide Passcodes *Ingress Guide Passcodes References zh:Passcode Category:Scanner Category:Intel